The New Malfoy
by blinknena182
Summary: The Malfoy family has a new member, Ruth. Draco isn't ready to look after someone else and he doesn't want competition for the Dark Lord's Throne Read and Review.Complete.Revised.
1. The New Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** Don't Own Harry Potter

**The New Malfoy**

Chapter 1

"Why on Earth do I have to get up at 4 in the morning when I am on summer vacation?" Draco snapped at his father with a rather evil looking stare as they approached a small house in the forest.

"I want you to meet somebody". Answered Lucius with a cold voice.

"Can't we wait till later when I'll actually be awake?"

"Under the circumstances…No!" Shouted Lucius.

As soon as he stopped talking an old man in a raggedy cloak stood up in front of them.

"Are you Ruth's father?" He asked in a preoccupied way.

"Yes, may I see her?"

Draco stood in shock. How can you have a daughter and not tell me about her? Draco argued.

I" can do as I please on the other hand you have to do what I tell you to. Understood?"

"Y…yes father."

The man had left and entered a house which was close by.

"Draco I want you to be polite I really don't need your remarks at this moment. I need her with me, orders from the Dark Lord himself." Proudly announced Lucius.

"You mean get a woman pregnant?" Whispered Draco.

Then his father gave him a cold stare which made him tremble with fear and wonder how could have Lucius have heard him. Randomly in the dark two figures appeared, one of the man in the cloak accompanied by a smaller slimmer figure of what looked like a fifteen year old girl. She seemed to have tears running down her cheeks and was dragging a rather big trunk.

"You have grown Ruth." Said Lucius.

With that remark they started to walk away from the house. Lucius shouted an incarnation, which made the trunk shrink.

"What happened to you?" Draco asked Ruth.

"Draco what were we just talking about!" Shouted Lucius.

With this Draco shut up making the journey back to Malfoy Manor a silent one with occasional sobs from Ruth.

As soon as they arrived at the Manor it was dawn. Draco remembered that today he was going to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies complete with a new dark object for his collection.

"Draco, Ruth come with me." Said Lucius as he directed them to his study.

"Both of you sit down and shut up." They did as they were told just as soon as he finished.

"Draco she is your half sister. Her mother has just died. Ruth he is your brother and both of you will treat each other as such. Today you two will go to Diagon Alley to buy your school supplies I want both of you to act like your supposed to. Understood?" Finished Lucius.

Both of them answered coldly and at the same time.

"Yes."


	2. Trip to Diagon Alley

Chapter 2  
  
Draco and Ruth walked to the fireplace. Draco still couldn't understand how he got stuck with her for the day. "I suppose you know how to use this?" he snapped  
  
"Yes" as she took some floo powder and disappeared. Draco did the same.  
  
"I'm starving and I bet you are too, let's go to the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
She nodded. Then all of the sudden Draco stopped put on his signature smirk.  
  
"Oh looky her if it isn't Scarhead, Mudblood and Weasel!" he said snobbishly.  
  
"Shut up ferret!" Screamed Harry  
  
Who's going to make me? He said sarcastically. "You the boy who live to be a pain in the butt or the Weasel..." but he was cut off by Hermione  
  
"I will" said Hermione while taking her wand out and aiming it at Draco. Followed by a red faced Ron.  
  
"So Granger, defending your boyfriend" he snickered.  
  
"Well looks like yours is leaving" Ron said as he slowly lost the red in his face.  
  
"She is not my girlfriend, she is my sister" he stated before leaving and cautiously blinked at Hermione. Leaving Harry and Ron with their mouths open and a lightly blushed Hermione.  
  
"Hey where do you think your going?" Draco said as he ran after her.  
  
"Away from you" she whispered as he catched up with her.  
  
"Wait till father hears about this." he said with pain in his voice.  
  
"About what?" She asked naively thinking it was about what she just said.  
  
"They made Granger Headgirl."  
  
"So" she said coolly.  
  
"She is a mudblood can't believe I have to work with her all year." He protested  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"For your information I am Headboy" he stated.  
  
"Oh." she answered as the reached Leaky Cauldron.  
  
After they ate they went back to Gringotts where Draco got 50 galleons for supplies, a gift, which Lucius told him to buy for his sister, and for a new addition for his collection. When they reached the end of the list Draco looked at his sister, she was blonde just like him but her eyes weren't the usual grey he had but a dark blue he couldn't get accustomed to.  
  
"Where did you learn magic?" he asked  
  
"In Queens Bertha Boarding School for Witches" she said proudly.  
  
"In that dump" he said coldly clearly ending the conversation with Ruth "What a disgrace to the name Malfoy so what do you want to buy with what is left?"  
  
"An owl" she said politely  
  
"But you have to keep secret the rest of today" he stated.  
  
"Okay" she said.  
  
So they went to buy the owl where she chose an Eagle owl which she named Leonor after her mother. Then they went to Knockturn Alley as they entered Draco took his sister's hand. She immediately found the dark mark in is hand as if it wanted the whole world to see it. Draco noticed her watching and said; "He'll make you get one too, I know him." At the end of the Alley they stopped at a door.  
  
"Password" a man's voice said from the hole.  
  
"Ten in twenty ten" Draco stated  
  
Mister Malfoy, what do you want today?"  
  
"The usual" he replied  
  
A black book was slipped trough the hole with the initials D.L.M printed in silver.  
  
"Always a pleasure" the voice responded.  
  
"Likewise"  
  
As soon as they left Ruth asked; "What is that?"  
  
"My journal" he said.  
  
Why get it here?  
  
"It's bewitched to suck any who read it without my permission inside." he stated.  
  
"That isn't approved by the Ministry of Magic." She said desperately.  
  
"So?" he replied in a bored voice.  
  
Then they apparated back to the Manor. 


	3. First Night in Malfoy Manor

Chapter 3

That night Draco couldn't sleep all he kept thinking about Ruth, why did The Dark Lord want her to come live with Lucius and furthermore what would his mother think of all of this? He was also thinking of the day in which he had made his father happy and of the night in which he was moments from losing it all.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Do you, Draco Malfoy, pledge allegiance to Voldemort to his wisdom and to his mercy until your last breath?"_

"_Yes" He answered._

_Then he felt a sharp pain in his right hand it went intensely hot._

"_Now you may go."_

_And so he did. He apparated back to the Forbidden Forest, where he found his invisibility cloak. He felt he didn't need his cloak anymore when he reached Hogwarts since he was a prefect and he could always have the excuse of checking the perimeter but he was taken aback all of the sudden._

"_Malfoy! What are you ding out of your dormitory?" She asked._

"_The same thing you are Granger" he answered coldly._

"_I was looking for you all day" she said in a motherly tone_

"_I know" He said with a huge smirk_

_Where were you?"she asked madly._

"_I can't tell you."_

_With that he grabbed her hands and pushed her to the wall and kissed her, but to his surprise she didn't resist._

"_So you're not mad at me anymore?" He asked teasingly_

"_Well a little."_

"_Lets go somewhere else." he said grabbing her by her hand._

"_Okay" She said happily_

_Then they went to and empty classroom when all of the sudden she stopped because she saw the mark that had hunted her since fourth year._

"_Why did you do it?" she said as tears filled her eyes._

"_Why wouldn't I."_

"_Am I a game to you?" She cried_

_He couldn't answer because the response even shocked him he had sworn to himself she was just a fling a pastime but she was more than that. He couldn't tell her he would be dead if he did, even she would be dead if he found out._

He always regretted that day. He should've explained the mark. He should've said his father was proud of him for the first time in his life .He should've said anything to make her feel better but he didn't.

On the other wing of the Manor was a very sad and desperate teen, Ruth had witnessed the execution of her mother for helping a mudblood go into hiding from The Dark Lord.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Mom!" she yelled._

"_Oh…no", her mother whispered as she looked out the window._

"_Mom you're scaring me, what's wrong?"_

"_Ruth where is Manuel?" she asked._

"_You mean the egocentric moron, he…he…went…out."_

"_No!" Yelled her mother," how could you let him go? When did he leave?"_

"_Mom he left hours ago there is no way they could've found him", she cried._

_With that a large thud opened the door a fat short man who looked a lot like a rat walked_

_In with several men behind him._

"_Eleonor where is Manuel?" He shouted at her._

"_I'll never tell you!"_

"_So you prefer to die for the low life? I never thought I'll see the day in which you would be a hero and for what, a filthy mudblood!" After that all Ruth could remember was her mother dead on the floor._

Ruth had been devastated she didn't dare to speak of Manuel since her mother died protecting him. Now she was living with her father the man who had her mother killed. All she could do was cry; cry for her mother and for herself. All she could hope was for Manuel to be alive.


	4. So How is Manuel Doing?

_Disclaimer- don't sue me and i don't own harry or darco or anyone _

_Thanks to all my reviewers I just want to ask something of all of you please review and tell me what can I do to inprove. :)_

Chapter 4

Manuel had fled the night of Eleonor's murder he had witnessed her death and he had seen how Ruth had reacted. Ruth collapsed shortly after her mother's death he noticed Ruth eye's opening in horror minutes after she fell. Even though he considered Eleonor his second mother he didn't feel guilty for her death and he didn't want to help Ruth, who was now stuck with her father.  
  
Manuel was about Draco's age he had just turned seventeen the month before but he was different he had been running from Tom Riddle since the day he was born. Manuel had never been told why Voldermort wanted him but he wasn't keen on finding out.  
  
"Manuel I am glad you came"  
  
"I can't continue learning magic, he will kill me"  
  
"I have a proposal for you"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want you to go to Hogwarts and help Harry Potter defeat Voldermort"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Five members of the order have died protecting you and you don't feel a need to help!"  
  
"They died for the Order not for me"  
  
"Manuel, please do this for me, help me destroy the man who killed your family."  
  
"For what, that won't bring them back to me will it?"  
  
"But there souls will be at peace, your mind will be at peace, the world will be at peace even I will be at peace."  
  
"I will do it but not for the reasons you gave me"  
  
"Then why would you do it for"  
  
"For power, fame and glory"  
  
"What have I done to make you this prideful?"  
  
"Well you are my father"

* * *

_Author- I know it is short sorry but the next one will be longer.And The father can be predicted._


	5. The Narcissa Situation

Chapter 5

Ruth had survived her first week at Malfoy Manor in which all she had to do was make an appearance at super then leave as quickly as she could. The only incident of importance was a very disturbing letter she had gotten from an Snowy owl.

_Dear Ruth,_

_Hope you are okay. I am very Sorry About Eleanor She was a good woman I shouldn't had been that careless. _

_P.S. See you at Hogwarts._

She read that letter so many times and yet she didn't have a clue who had sent it to her. She hoped it was from Manuel but he didn't have good penmanship so he was out of the question. So at last she took it to her room and burned it in her fireplace.

In her second week she was introduced to Narcissa Malfoy, a woman who was not only cruel she was vain, so vain that when she saw Ruth for the first time she took Lucius aside and her whispers were easily heard by Ruth who had been ears dropping before she could even spell the word.

"Lucius what do you want me to do to her?"

"I want you to teach her manners and I want you to train her, you better than I know that she is very important in the conquest." Lucius said coolly.

"But Lucius look at her." Pointing at Ruth's clothes.

"Narcissa don't do this I don't want to repeat our last encounter." And with that Lucius left the room leaving a very pissed Narcissa and a very troubled Ruth.

So Ruth I believe that tomorrow will be better for our little sessions. Narcissa said with a pained smile on her face.

"This is going to be a long week." Ruth blurted out.

"I know, at least school starts in a week I had to go through all that for a month." Said a happy voice.

"This family is mad!" Ruth though.

That same week she learned Narcissa life from all her accomplishments to all her shags, this had been very sickening information but as Narcissa puted very important nevertheless.She took all the sessions in Narcissa's private quarters which were beautiful.

It was all in deep purple full of carvings of magical creatures from unicorns to fairies.

"So Ruth what is your favorite subject?" Narcissa asked with a bored expression.

"Well my favorite subject is Divination just like my mother." Ruth said in such a way you could tell she was trying too hard.

This is serious this people have to believe that you are my daughter. Narcissa scolded.

"Don't get your knikers in a twist." She said laughing at Narcissa.

After all that horrible too much information, hope you die for thinking you can replace my mum and too bad you're a useless woman who can't even provide a rightful heir week it was time to go to Hogwarts.

And that is where her hell truly began.


	6. At Last Hogwarts

Chapter 6

September first came at last. Ruth was awake and ready before the sun came up but knowing the Malfoy Manor as she did know she knew better than to go to breakfast that early, knowing how paranoid Lucius got and how his mind might make him throw and Avada her way.

So she waited for a good hour until at last someone knocked on her door.

"It's open" she answered. Then Lucius popped his head in her room.

"Oh, glad to see someone is ready, come down for breakfast then go directly to my study." He said coldly.

Then she went down for breakfast where the house elves had filled the dining room table with all pancakes, waffles, French toast and all the jams Ruth could think off.

She ate a little of everything before heading to Lucius' study where both Lucius and Draco where waiting for her.

"Sit" he ordered. So she did as she was told and sat next to Draco.

"Draco I want you to look after Ruth I don't want her socializing with Gryffindors especially Potter. Understood?"

"Yes father." He answered.

"Ruth I don't want you to tell anyone about your past…" And before he finished Ruth cut him off.

"Like if I was suicidal." She blurted out.

"Don't interrupt me; I deserve to be respected after all I did for you. Ungrateful little girl." At the same time he stood up ready to curse her.

"Father stop, she is not worth getting caught for." Draco said coolly.

"Leave both of you before I change my mind."

"But…"Ruth tried to reason

"Leave!" he shouted.

With that Draco took Ruth's hand and stormed out of the house.

"Are you stupid!" he whispered getting into the car.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"He could have killed you. Ruth you should know better than that."

"But he is the crazy one." She complained.

"If you ass was on the line you would be too."

After that they got on a car so they could reach King Cross Station. After a whole hour of silence they reached the station where Draco led her to platform 9 ¾.

"Find a compartment and don't let anyone with red blue or yellow in. Got it?" He asked.

Yes. She answered.

She found a compartment and drifted into sleep she was woken by the sound of laughter.

"Wa…" she mumbled.

"Oh, you're awake." Said a cheery voice; "Hi, my name is Desiree Moon" she held out her hand. Ruth took it and shook it.

"I'm Ruth Malfoy." she said softly.

You're a Malfoy?!" Desiree said dumbstruck.

"Yeah." Ruth replied ashamed.

"Well, we should change into our robes we should be arriving soon." She said trying to change the subject.

"Ok."

So they change and exactly ten minutes after they arrived at Hogwarts. Ruth who thought nothing could be more beautiful than her old school was surprised to find such a stunning castle. She was happy to be here very happy.

Then she was ushered to a boat by a very tall man. The boat trip led to a cliff. There they climbed and Ruth was ordered to enter the room first.

"This year we will have 5 new students who have come from other schools…" said an old man who Ruth recognize as Albus Dumbledore, One of the greatest wizard of all time, her new Headmaster, and the man she was prohibited to talk to.

Who were the four others anyway?! Ruth berated herself.


	7. Hogwarts Sorting

Chapter 7

The whole room was in uproar after the announcement the Headmaster gave.

A woman then stood up and yelled. "Miss Malfoy" and with that the whole room gasped and grew silent.

Ruth approached the stool and a hat was placed on her head.

'Another Malfoy'

'How come you don't hate muggle-borns?'

'You had a troubled life, just like the great Salazar.'

'Of all the Malfoys you have the most similar mind …'

'If I didn't know better I would say you're…'

"Slytherin!" The hat yelled.

All the Slytherins stood up clapping and chanting.

She quickly noticed that Draco led the chorus with a smirk that could be seen from a griffin up in the air. Oh how she hated him. She sat and was greeted by everyone in the table from the younger one to her brother's friends.

Then the woman continued Grisham went to Ravenclaw, Ferro went to Hufflepuff and Annan that also went to Ravenclaw. Then the woman Stuff the paper in her robe pocket and called Mister Lupin and a very familiar boy entered the room.

What the hell is Manuel doing here?! Ruth yelled sending all heads her way.

Mind your own business! Draco yelled angrily and glared at Ruth as in don't screw it up.

Then the little ones were sorted. Then Professor Dumbledore announced a new Defense Against the Dark Arts as Remus Lupin.

Then after dinner ended Ruth was last to exit. When all of the sudden, someone grabbed her from behind and dragged her to what seem like an empty classroom.

"Sit, Miss Malfoy." Said a man with greasy hair.

"Ok." And she did as she was told.

"Draco, you can leave if you please."

"I prefer to stay, Professor. She'll need me after this talk." Draco said uneasily.

"Then you may stay." He recited anger in his tone.

"Ruth my name is Severus Snape, I went to Hogwarts and was very close with your mother. She was the one that convinced me to become a spy. Eleonor did many things for the Order. I wish you could join the Order like your mother and become a spy."

Before she could say anything, Draco interupted her answer.

"She can't." growled Draco.

"Draco what do you mean?" said Snape

"She won't get the mark, that not their purpose they need her for good luck that's all. She won't be a spy they won't tell her anything." He pleaded.

"What do you suggest then, Malfoy" said a man entering the room.

"I suggest you get your little brat to do his work, and stop ruining people's lives!" Yelled a very pissed off Draco. Then he stormed out of the room shutting the door behind him.

"What is his problem?" said the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Lupin.

"You are he can't comprehend why your son needs to be protected while his sister is going to be used as bait." Said Snape.

Ruth had had enough, she was pissed, and she wouldn't die for Manuel.

"Your son is the reason my mother died! He should be dead for all I care! She died for your son! She followed the Order's wishes and the Order uses her daughter for bait!" she yelled with all her might her emotions getting out at last.

And after that outburst she too stormed out of the room.

"See, I told you she was mad at me." said Manuel approaching from a closet door.


	8. Strange Package

Chapter 8

Ruth reached the dungeons when all the sudden she remembered she didn't now the password to enter.

"Shit!" She sobbed.

"Always the forgetful one?" Manuel teased her.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing here?!" She growled whipping the tears of her face.

"You are forgetful" he said with a smirk "I was sorted to Slytherin too."

"Aren't you cute, too bad you such a wimp your own fathers hates you."

"Look who's talking."

Then Draco stood out of the common room.

"Ruth come on password is Relinquish." Yelled Draco from the end of the hall.

Ruth said the password and got into the common room where Leonor was waiting with a strange package.

Ruth took it and went to her new room .After she seated herself in the bed she opened the package inside the package there were too boxes and a letter. She opened the letter.

_Dearest Ruth,_

_I was very saddened about the death of your mother and of my only daughter. One of these days the culprit of this crime will pay with his soul. The boxes are a family heirloom only members of our family can use the key._

_With Love and Care_

_Grandfather_

She then opened the smallest box and found a key then she opened the bigger one and found a wooden box she opened it and found a silver bracelet and some family photos. She dreamed that a dragon ate a fierce snake.

The only problem was that she couldn't understand it.


	9. Voldermort's Orders

_Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter._

_I am currently looking for a beta due to my friends not wanting to read my stories at 12 am so if your interested email me._

_This chapter has taken me a long time to write so enjoy._

Chapter 9

Draco had the worst week ever he had to arrange things with Granger, look after Ruth and make Manuel's life a living hell. He had grown to hate the newest addition to Slytherin he was snobbish, greedy and he was competition. Manuel had done everything in his power to also make Draco's life suck from becoming Granger's best friend to terrorizing Ruth whenever he could.

"Leave her alone!" yelled Draco."

"What are you going to do about it?" Manuel jested.

"I don't care who your father is, we all now when it comes to you, you are weak." Announced Draco making people stop and watch what was about to happen.

"Malfoy look at yourself your father buys you everything from your clothes to your reputation..."Before Manuel could finish Draco had tossed himself into Manuel.

"Fuck you!" Cried Draco punching him for a fifth time.

It to approximately two teachers, ten boys and Ruth's screaming to stop Draco from killing Manuel. Draco had punched Manuel unconscious and almost killed him.

After Manuel was safe from death, Draco was walked by Professor Snape to Dumbledore's Office.

"Draco what were you thinking?" Snapped Snape (catchy ain't it).

"He deserved it nobody messes with Ruth, especially him." Coolly stated Draco.

"You could've cost the Order an important asset." Snape protested.

"Well he has caused the Order five." He complained.

At that remark Snape whispered "Pumpkin Juice" and the Gargoyle opened the way.

"You go in; I'm not going to talk you out of this one." Snape growled.

"Mister Malfoy please come in." After Draco sat on the large wooden chair he spoke again. "I am disappointed in you; you let him get to you." Scolded Dumbledore.

"But..." Draco interrupted.

"No no no, let me finish. You are the Headboy and this outburst can cost you your badge. If it weren't for your sister I wouldn't have hesitated to take yours."

"What do you mean?" he asked increduosly.

'She needs you Mister Malfoy, you are the only thing in her life that is not damaged."

"What do you mean damaged?"

"Professor Voldermort is attacking the Ministry!" Blurted out Harry as he entered the office.

At the same time Harry dropped to the floor holding his scar Draco felt his hand burn.

"I should leave." He coolly stated before leaving Professor Dumbledore alone with Harry. Then Draco started running towards the secret passage. The secret passage worked like a common room. You told Bodicea the password and she lets you pass.

"In this Battle you must conquer or die" Draco hissed.

At then end of the passage he apparated.

"Mister Malfoy, glad you could join us" snarled Voldermort.

Lucius do you have any last words for your son?"

"Kill me Draco! This is the only way!" sobbed Lucius (so out of character for him)

"Kill him that is an order!" yelled Voldermort.

Avada Kedabra! And Lucius was no more.

"Mister Malfoy you have done well. Not a power hungry snake like your father"

"Thank you my Lord." He said coldly.

"Go back to Hogwarts I'll see you at the funeral." Ordered Voldermort.

And he left. When he got to the common someone was waiting for him.

"Draco?" This made Malfoy transform to his snobbish self again.

"What are you doing here Ruth?" Draco asked.

"Well I need help with something..." Draco just stared in silence

"Well I can't help you now." He growled.

"Why?" Ruth interrogated.

"I just killed someone." he whispered.

"Who?" She asked while tears escaped her eyes.

"Our father."

What do you think??? REVIEW PRONTO :P


	10. Ruth's Secret

Chapter 10

Ruth cried. For the first time in her life she showed her feelings to everyone. For the first time she wasn't ashamed of anything. Draco informed her that they would leave for funeral after breakfast. So they waited until morning came both headed towards the Great Hall both sat quietly. Ruth was shocked first her mother now her father.

"Why?" She whispered to Draco.

"I had to." He replied.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence they finished their breakfast and headed towards Dumbledore's office but where interrupted by very familiar voices.

"Looky here the Malfoy brats!" Manuel exclaimed.

"You are masochistic aren't you?" Draco growled talking out his wand.

"Fuck off Malfoy!" Yelled Ron

"Come on Weasel he started it!" Ruth whined.

"Who did your father killed now?" butted in Harry.

"Potter I will tell you this for my twisted pleasure" Draco closed his eyes and started to rapidly say "Your new little friend killed my sister's mother. He is the reason your parents are dead aren't you Manuel?"

"You're lying!" Screamed Harry.

"Well Potter I can't prove I'm telling the truth but look at him, he looks ashamed doesn't he?" Draco teased.

After that Draco took Ruth's had and dragged her to Dumbledore's Office.

"Grab the pencil." Ordered Dumbledore.

Draco did as he was told and both of them where transported to an old church. There Narcissa Malfoy waited alone. She looked terrible.

"Mother, what happened!" Yelled Draco.

"They know!" Narcissa cried.

What did they do to you? Darco asked.

"Everything Draco, they made my only son kill my husband. They can't do worse. Not to me." Narcissa sobbed.

"I'm sorry for all I've caused." Stated Ruth

"It wasn't your fault Ruth." Narcissa whispered.

"I should've told you who my mother's father really is…" Ruth continued.

"What do you mean?" Draco interrupted.

"Manuel isn't Voldermort's heir I am." Ruth said.

"How do you know that about Manuel?" Draco asked.

"My mother told me they believe he was Voldermort's grandson because of his mother." Ruth said.

"And?" Draco said.

"Manuel's mother was killed because of the prophecy." Ruth said.

"You know all this?" Narcissa Asked.

"I know more. Our mothers were switched then my mother was sent to a pureblood family. His mother went to an orphanage, nobody knew about them but his mother was killed for being a mudblood." Ruth said

"Ironic isn't it?" Draco Said.

"Yeah it is. Voldermort knows I am his true heir." Ruth said.

"What do you mean?" Narcissa Asked.

"Manuel is too weak he always was. He doesn't know I am the true heir. But Voldermort knows I am his granddaughter" Ruth Said.

"What do we have to do now?" Draco asked.

"Decipher the real prophecy." Ruth informed.

What? Draco blurted.


	11. The Truth About Malfoy

Chapter 11

Draco and Ruth entered the Slytherin common room around 11:30 at night. Ruth went to her bedroom to look for the box. Soon she came downstairs with the box and sat in a green and silver chair across Draco.

"Give me the letters", he ordered.

"Here", she said handing him the letters.

"Why would he give you this?"

"What do you mean Draco?"

"You weren't supposed to know our plans."

"What plans?" she asked innocently.

"The death of our father", he snapped.

"You did what!" she cried then she got up and started to run.

As she ran Draco took her by the arm and dragged her out of the common room. They reached Bodicea's passage and then they apparated to a big dark hall. The hall was decorated with demons and had a throne in which a very familiar figure emerged.

"Draco, you have done your bargain of the plan", Voldemort stated, "You have proved yourself worthy of being my successor."

"What?" Ruth Yelled.

"My dear Ruth, your brother will take over the Death Eaters after my death."

"You mean Potter will kill you" she blurted out.

"Yes," Voldemort answered.

"But, why him?" she interrogated.

"Jealous. Are we not, sister?" Draco teased.

"Draco, behave yourself. Ruth, I will die but the prophecy which your brother sent me is very useful."

"But you will die, how can that be useful? And you were the one who sent me the prophecy," she demanded.

"Ruth, we will win no matter what," Draco said with a tinge if malice in his voice.

"I died once Ruth. This will ensure the victory of our race, of my name. And your brother sent you that box, which is the Malfoy's heirloom."

"They will rebel!" she declared.

"My darling, without Dumbledore and without Potter I think not," Voldemort announced.

"What luck for rulers that men do not think," recited Draco.

"That is right, my young apprentice."(Doesn't this sound just like Star Wars)

"Then I will rule them!" she pointed out then noticing her problem of telling the enemy your plans.

After she yelled both, Voldermort and Draco, stared at each other. Then, Draco spoke. "That is what we needed to tell you."

"What?" she whispered.

"The prophecy requires you to be alive. And we wanted to see if you had the guts to kill yourself," Draco announced making Ruth dropping on her knees in front of them crying.

"Why?" she quietly sobbed.

"Well, Manuel already cut a deal with us. We wanted to see if you wanted to do the same."

"Why would I agree?" she thought aloud.

"Well, Ruth you are an orphan. You won't kill yourself and we are your only relatives," Draco said nonchalantly.

"And?" she asked.

"You will be rich, powerful, and we will let you pick 5 mudbloods for you to do with them what you please," Draco said prideful.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"We won't touch them or harm them," Draco answered.

"What happens if they kill me?" she asked aloud. (She does that a lot)

"Well we need you to be alive for my death. After Potter's death you will be useless." Voldemort stated, sending chills up her spine.

"And we want you to get something out of all this," Draco informed.

"So, my child, what do you say?" Voldemort asked hatefully.

TAN TAN TAN TAN…


	12. Ruth's Condition

Chapter 12

"I have one condition" Ruth managed to whisper.

She knew this was out of character for her but she wanted to break her brother let him see this was more than a childhood problem. Draco had betrayed the Order; he had been working for them from the start.

"What condition do you want my child"

"I want Manuel dead"

"What?!" Draco growled.

"Now, now, Draco this is her decision. Ruth I will do it."

"I want Draco to do it."

"I see no difference in Voldermort killing him." Draco stated.

"That is my condition."

"Then we have a deal…"

"But I also want for Draco to answer me something."

"What would you like to know?" Draco sneered.

"Why your own father?" she cried.

"Draco chuckled sending chills up Ruth's back. Draco never chuckled it was forbidden."

"Well I got tired of him, looking out for him and sympathizing with him. He only thought about himself, not caring about his family."

"Aren't you doing the same thing?"

"I prefer being the one in charge. I didn't want to take his orders forever and look at me I'll be the all powerful Dark Prince."

"Isn't that position already taken?"

He snorted at this. "You bore me sister." then he apparated.

"Ruth take this, it will take you back to Hogwarts." Voldermort pleaded holding a key in his hand.

"Goodbye" Ruth worded as she took the key from her grandfather's (Voldermort) hand.

She reached her room but she didn't go sleep instead she headed to the Common Room.

* * *

After he apparated to Hogwarts Draco pondered about his mission kill Manuel, his best friend and co conspirator in Potter's fall. Manuel's job was to make Ruth vulnerable and separate her from her mother then Draco would send a search party to look for Manuel a day late. Then Draco would convince the Dark Lord to let Manuel help them. For the first time he felt like a traitor.

"Draco, nice to see you. How's our plan coming?"

"Great I am going to rule the world." Draco answered sarcastically.

"Why do you have that face?" Manuel asked.

"I feel bad"

"Why?"

"I am going to kill someone I truly admire".

"Voldermort doesn't care. Don't let him get to you."

"Manuel we need to talk." Draco informed.

"What happened now?" Manuel snapped.

"Plans changed." Draco answered.

"How?"

"Manuel you are the brother I never had. I am having doubts about Ruth."

"She is going to accept I told you. She is easy to manipulate." Draco then sensed another presence entering the common room, his sister. His plan would work out after all.

"Manuel I don't know what you're talking about. How can you say that about my sister?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"We need to go."

"Why?"

"Come on."

"They both headed to the Forbidden Forest." There Draco stopped.

"I am sorry for all of this" Draco managed to say as tears escaped his eyes.

"I thought we had a pact. Manuel sobbed making Draco shake his head indicaing the opposite."

"Get on your knees!" Draco yelled wiping tears off his face.

Manuel did as he was told.

"Avada Kevadra" Whispered Draco.

"No!" yelled a female voice startling Draco

"Hermione, what did you see?"

"Everything." she gasped

"Come with me."

"Why should I?"

"I just killed my best friend, killing you won't be any harder."

Then he took her by the arm dragging her away from Hogwarts. When he could see nothing he spoke again.

"You are just what I need." he said as he forced a kiss onto her.

"Let me go!" she cried as she slapped him.

"Then let's go." He ordered.

He grabbed her arm and apparated into a beautiful room. There was a four poster bed with black cotton sheets on the nightstand there was a journal with the initials D.M. on the cover page.

"This will be your cell for now." He announced before disappearing.

* * *

Voldermort had been waiting anxiously for one hour in his soon to be castle before Draco reappeared.

"What now Malfoy?"

"Send a letter to Potter; tell him we have Hermione and Manuel."

"But you were supposed to kill him."

"I did but Potter doesn't know that he is in the Forbidden Forest I bet he will be found tomorrow morning and if they find his body it will serve as a warning on what may happen to Granger."

"So it all begins tonight October 30." Voldermort recited.


	13. Draco's Plans

_Disclaimer Don't own Harry Potter_

_Well I guess __XxXtAP-daNCiNg-sPIdeRsXxX__ is right. Sorry people for it. lalalala you too. So thanks for making me see my stupidity_

* * *

Chapter 13  
  
Dumbledore was awoken by Severus Snape around 12 at night.  
  
"Professor they know were his fortress is!" Snape exclaimed.  
  
"What happened, Severus?" Dumbledore pleaded.  
  
"They went! All off them! It was a trap. They were ambushed. The Minister of Magic requested your help."  
  
"Tell them that I will go."  
  
"I will Professor."  
  
"Tell Minerva I want her to fill in for me," he ordered.  
  
"Understood."  
  
Just after Dumbledore apparated (which he can, he did so in OOTP).  
  
"This will be your end," growled Snape.

* * *

Harry Potter was woken up by a continuous tap on his bedroom window. A silver eagle was waiting outside looking impatiently towards Harry. Harry opened the window and the eagle flew around slowly waking the others.  
  
"Stop, mummy! I don't want to kiss the whale," mumbled Ron.  
  
"Ron, wake up!" yelled Harry waking up the others in a second, but to Harry's surprise not Ron.  
  
"Ron, can you please wake up? Some of us need to sleep!" growled Dean throwing a pillow towards Ron.  
  
"I am... I am up!" informed Ron.  
  
"At last, Ron! I got a letter from Voldemort," Harry whispered but still making everyone cringe in the beds.  
  
"Read it out loud," demanded Seamus.

* * *

_Dear Pothead,  
  
Before you think this is a sick joke by my part, I am glad to inform it's not. You see... I work for Voldemort, but as I am sure you know, I am working for the Order of the Phoenix as a spy. Yesterday, I was informed that your friends, Manuel and Granger, were taken by a Death Eater. I would like to inform you that Granger is in perfect condition but I have heard nothing of Manuel Lupin. Meet me in Dirty Moore's as soon as possible and I will let you take Granger away since I will be on patrol.  
  
Godspeed,  
  
Lord Draco Malfoy Black  
  
P.S. My patrol ends at 7'o clock. So, don't take so long. Floo there.  
_  
Draco couldn't help but smirk as he wrote the letter. This would be Potter's undoing. He would let Potter in the Manor, and then they would be captured by Nott and Goyle. Potter would kill Voldemort and he would kill Potter. Draco was nervous for the first time in his life. He couldn't predict the outcome. What if Potter beat Voldemort or what if Ruth fucked it all up by killing herself? He didn't know. He just hoped that the gods would hear his prayer.

* * *

After Harry read the letter all the boys were silent. After what seemed like eternity Ron broke the silence.  
  
"Harry we should tell Dumbledore," Dean requested.  
  
"But we can't let Dumbledore leave Hogwarts at a time like this," Harry informed.  
  
"But Harry you know what happened last time," whined Neville.  
  
"I have to go," Harry replied.  
  
"Take care, Harry," Ron whispered.  
  
Then Harry quickly got dressed and headed for the Gryffindor's Common Room fire place and recited "Dirty Moore's".

* * *

Dumbledore apparated to Voldemort's fortress. As he came inside a very dark room, he had a feeling he was being expected.  
  
"Albus, move!" yelled Arthur Weasley.  
  
"Avada Kevadra!" Nott yelled and Arthur Weasley was no more.  
  
All of a sudden, the room became visible. Voldemort was sitting in a throne, made out of dragon bone with the dragon's horn at the top.  
  
"It is great to see you, Albus."  
  
"Dumbledore could do nothing at all."  
  
"You should have killed her while you had a chance... but you and your ethics."  
  
"What are you planning Tom?"  
  
"I plan to kill you and then I plan on fighting Potter."  
  
"You are going..."  
  
"Don't threaten me, Albus. You are in no position to do so," Voldemort chuckled.  
  
"Avade Kavadra!"  
  
"Stupefy!"

* * *

Two Chapter to go and I can promise you they are going top be a long ones :)


	14. Ruth Happens

Chapter 14

Ruth had found Draco's Journal in the Slytherin Common Room next to an armchair. She quickly browsed through it until she found a rather interesting entry.

_March 19_

_Today Granger and I met at the Astronomy Tower. She felt that she needed some closure on our relationship. The nerve of the girl! I told her one day I would make her pay. How could she think I would betray Lucius? I wil change the rules but I will not dirty the Malfoy name for her. Even if I did it before._

Ruth was astounded. It was all because of Granger. He planed all of this for her.

"Desiree…."

"Mmm?"

"Wake up!" Ruth whispered.

"W…W…Wh…Why?"

"Please I need your help."

"But…"

"I'll tell everyone you like Lizzie Ma…"

"I'm up! I'm up!"

Then Desiree seated herself on the Common Room sofa in which she had fallen asleep before.

"We need to find Granger."

"For what?"

"She is the only one that can stop Draco."

"Okay I'll try to find her, I am not promising anything."

Then Desiree concentrated on Hermione on her voice on everything.

* * *

Hermione was listening to the conversation by two Death Eaters outside her room.

"Do you think Draco suspects anything?" Said the first man.

"Nope, not even the others. Can't believe they will kill all six of them for power."

"They deserve it trying to be the new Dark Cult!"

"Preposterous!"

"Yes."

* * *

Draco was waiting impatiently at Dirty Moore's drinking his fifth firewhiskey. When all of the sudden Harry Potter apparated into the bar. Making Draco stand up instantly.

"Come on Potter."

"Nice to see you, too, Malfoy" Said Harry sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Ruth she is in Malfoy Manor."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Let's floo then. Do you know the room?"

"I think it is your brothers."

"Why?"

"His falcon is in there."

"Oh!"

Then Ruth flooed to Draco's room followed by Desiree.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione stuttered.

"You know my brother very well!"

"No I do…"

"I need your help he is going to kill Potter."

"Is he mad?"

"Now you noticed?" Butted in Desriree.

"Yes and if I am not mistaken you are his reason for being this way."

"Ruth we need to stop him and stop Voldermort from killing Draco! " Hermione cried making Desiree cringe as she heard his name.

"What?!"

"They are going to kill Draco and his followers."

"He is really evil." Desiree blurted making both Hermione and Ruth give her, a death glared and a slap on the head respectably. "Sorry"

Snape layed next to a sleeping McGonagall.

"Severus?"

"Yes, Minerva."

"We shouldn't be doing this, what if a student finds us."

No they won't Minerva that is impossible.

Just as he said that Profesor Lupin accompanied by Ron and the others burst into the room.

"You are both na…na…nake…na…naked!" Ron stuttered.

"Out!" Snape yelled.

"Harry is gone!"

"Hagrid Found Manuel on the forbidden Forest!"

"How?!"

Dumbledore fell to the floor dead.

"Albus aren't you the dumb one!"

"My Lord Draco is in Malfoy Manor with Potter."

"Separate them now."

"But my lord everyone there is dead."

Draco and Harry reached a deserted Malfoy Manor. All of the Death Eaters were unconscious or dead on the floor.

"Malfoy they are all dead." Harry exclaimed freely

"No shit!" Draco Replied sarcastically.

"What happened?" Draco questioned Nott senior who laid on the floor.

"Ruth Happened!" Nott muttered before falling into eternal sleep.


	15. The Union of the Dragon and the Stang

Disclaimer- Yada yada yada=I don't own anything Yada Yada.

Thanks to everyone who have reviewed the story. This is the last chapter :( but the epilouge its next so enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Draco for the second time in his life felt fear, fear of his sister.

"Potter, we have to find Voldemort."

"What?"

"Look you have to kill him, for us."

"Now you realize this Draco?" a creeping figure said standing from the dark.

"Ruth!" Draco almost screamed.

"Yeah I know" then she made the most childish voice she could; "But how could you, you weren't meant for this."

"Ruth you killed them all." Draco yelled desperately.

"Never though I would see the day Draco"

"Day of what?" he questioned.

"Day you would lose your cool" she remarked.

"Shut up, I don't need this." he answered.

"But we do come on." She said winking at Harry.

"Ruth you won't change anything"

"Draco listen to me he is going to kill all of you"

"How?" Draco asked defiantly

"Well for starters he has Nott( the one that died was senior) and Zabini."

"Malfoy what were you planning to do?"

"Well Potter my brother was planning to make you kill Voldemort then he would kill you."

"Why?" Harry screamed hatred obvious.

"I was promised all I ever wanted." Draco blurted out.

"And what was it, Draco?"

"Freedom" Draco whispered.

"I have a plan" Ruth announced.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Potter from what I heard you hate the Ministry."

"Yes that's true."

"We can bring them down."

"How?" Harry interrogated.

"Join forces with my brother!" she anounced making both Draco and Harry cringe.

"Ruth please stop thinks nonsense."

"Draco, listen to me, together you can be truly invincible."

"But..." Harry started but was interrupted by Ruth.

"The prophecy states that Harry has to kill Voldemort but it also says that only the Dragon can beat the Lion."

"Ruth I know the prophecy..." Draco whined.

"Draco Salazar and Godric were best friends and they were invincible they fell because they separated."

"Ruth..." again being cut short by Ruth

"If you work together you will rule everything."

"Ruth, Malfoy will kill everyone."

"Not if you stop him."

"I shouldn't do this."

"But you will do it." Ruth said a smirk forming on her face.

"What do you say, Malfoy?"

"This better be worth it Ruth."

"It will."

The both Draco and Harry entered the Manor.

"Potter, grab the book."

"Portkey?"

"Yes" Draco said grabbing Harry's hand so both would appear at the same time.

"Look who is here!" Yelled Voldemort.

Tom, where are my friends?

"Oh, Draco, now you care?" He said with a laugh "They pledged allegiance to you, both died with pride." He sighed. "Disgusting if you ask me."

"You are filth"

"And what are you mister Malfoy? A saint. Because I wasn't the one that killed my father or my best friend for that manner."

"They will understand my decision in due time."

"You are like me, Draco, can't you see, you were meant to continue what I started."

At this Harry chuckled. "You are truly pathetic, Tom"

"Don't call me by that mudblood name!" Voldermort hissed turning all candles on because of his fury.

"Tom don't flatter yourself." Draco added

"I should have known"

"You should have" Draco smirked eyes full of anger.

"But that has always been your mistake" Harry continued.

"What mistake?"

"Trying to take over Russia with no coat." Harry stated.

"What?" Voldemort asked flabbergasted.

"You'll know in due time." They both responded.

Then Draco took out his wand a threw it over to Harry. Harry caught it and quickly understood that he had to do the same thing so he threw his wand to Draco. Then Draco conjured up a shield around himself, Harry and the devil himself Voldemort.

Harry then pointed his wand at Voldermort who was slightly paranoid because all of death eaters where falling one by one because of Draco's Shield.

"What have you done Malfoy?!"

"An old Malfoy spell, you see only a real pureblood would know that don't you think?"

"I will haunt your dreams forever."

"Giving up so easily, Ruth knew you would do this."

"What?" Voldemort asked appalled.

"You seem to know nothing today, Tom." Harry noted.

At this remark Voldermort's eyes became red, red with fury making both Draco and Harry smirk.

"You see we aren't going to kill you, that is to easy."

"So we found the perfect was of destroying you."

At this Voldermort's eyes grew in anticipation of what would happen.

Draco pointed Harry wand; "Accio Dementor"

Then the Dementor softly glided towards Voldemort. Harry Quickly got out of the way. Then in what seemed to be hours the Dementor closed in towards Voldemort. He then gently pulled back its hood and clamped its claws on Voldemort's mouth and sucked his soul, leaving a lifeless, soulless figure in the dark.

"Expecto Patronum" Draco yelled creating a snake like dragon making the Dementor vanish into thin air.

Harry fell on his knees, tear falling from his eyes.

"What is wrong Potter?"

"I am free of all of this bull shit! He is gone; everyone will stop reminding me of their death. I will be truly happy."

"Potter you have to finish him."

"But the Minis..."

"We are the new world order." Draco said with a smirk.

Then Harry got up full of anger of adrenaline and pointed Draco's wand at Voldemort.

"Avada Kevadra." Harry shouted.

"He is no more." The spirit of Dumbledore announced.

* * *

Had to put the Draco line. Please review!

To continue or not that is the question.


	16. Epilogue

Hey Peeps I'm writing the epilogue now since school has been hectic and my pc was a little screwed since I put the Sims 2 so here is the Epilogue and Last chapter of The New Malfoy.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Months passed and yet no one knew of the incidents that led to Voldemort's death. Harry had change, he became indifferent to everything even at Dumbledore's funeral he remained unresponsive. Then he started to drift away from everyone else, to such a point that the almighty trio was broken. All of them went there separate ways Hermione had become a total introvert, Ron became Hogwarts new playboy dating more girls that he could handle and Harry became a poet only speaking when it had meaning. It was in one October night that Draco decided to finish off their agreement.

"Potter"

"Malfoy"

"We need to get some things straight."

"Like?"

"We have to trust each other"

"You are joking, right?"

"No Potter I plan to be 'The most Powerful Wizard of all Time' even if it means sharing the title with you."

"Well, when?" Harry asked.

"On October 30 I want to surprise them"

"Why not on Halloween?" Harry questioned.

"Because we will take them by complete surprise you know that Potter."

"But..."

"They all expect something to happen on Halloween."

**The Ministry Attacked**

Last night two unidentified hooded figures entered the Department of Mysteries stealing the Elixir of Life a potion so strong that it will make the drinker immortal after just tasting one drop. The new Minister of Magic Dolores Ummbrige released a statement earlier today in which she denied any of this happening. She also said all of Voldemort's followers are in Azkaban. And that the culprits would be found and put into the newly designed Azkaban prison. The culprits managed to knock out fifteen Aurors on last night's attack.

**Potter and Malfoy Declare War on the Ministry**

Yesterday Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy went to the New Minister of Magic Gain of Power Ceremony attacking Miss Ummbrigde leaving her dead. Potter then casted the legendary, Death of the body Awakening of the Mind spell, on all of the guest. So he could get all the necessary supporters for his cause. Draco Malfoy on the other hand killed all remaining Death Eaters which he claimed killed Ruth Riddle known to many as Ruth Malfoy Lucius' Malfoy illegitimate daughter.

Ruth was killed about a week after the fall of Voldermort the leader of that attack was Manuel Lupin a ghost who became the first ghost to lead an attack on someone. Manuel essence was drained days after.

**All Hail The New Malfoy**

Today a week after Emperors Draconis Malfoy Black and Harry Potter Evans were crowned Emperors an heir is born. Lord Artemis Malfoy Granger was born last night becoming the first and only heir to the throne.

"Father." Artemis asked in a very posh manner.

"Yes son." Draco asked a hint of coldness in his voice.

"Why do we have to get up at 4 in the morning?" he berated.

THE END

* * *

I want to Thank all my reviewers!!

Alenor

XxXtAP-daNCiNg-sPIdeRsXxX

I'm Not The Weakest Link

Nehszriah

K-iska-Muggle-Girl-0731Thanks for always reviewing

Jali

Weirder Sisters

tardychick06


End file.
